Why Haven't You Killed Me?
by Iota
Summary: My first one-shot!!! Wow. 01xRP and an interesting confession... READ ME!!!


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the songs that are strategically placed in random places. And don't sue me because I am broke, and am prone to lash out irrationally. Oh, and as an after thought, to all you people out there reading this (I try to correct my grammar, I really do): Peace, love and death to all that choose to flame me. Thank you and have a nice day. ^_^  
  
A/N: Author not responsible for damages to other people's mental stability. She has a hard enough time keeping track of her own. 'Tis my first *real* true, oh-so-sappy romance (and my first one-shot), so do be kind. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------  
  
Why haven't you killed me?  
She knew he was there. She could feel it. She began to relax. Painstakingly, she lifted her head. Yes, it was him alright. Those eyes, those beautiful eyes - she could get lost in his eyes. "Heero," she whispered. It had been nearly two years since she last saw him, and he had grown. He looked about 5'11" now, still lean and still strong. She steadied her breathing, not wanting him to know how much pain she was already in.  
  
"Relena," he said quietly, leaning down by her. She was chained to the wall in a damp room, and she could barely feel her wrists. He touched her face with his fingertips, then wiped a tear from her face with his thumb. She didn't know that she'd been crying. Heero unlocked the cuffs around her wrists, and she fell forward.  
  
It took her a while to realize that she was in his arms. They were strong and warm, and she had never felt so safe. Smiling numbly, she couldn't fight off the dizziness that was engulfing her. She was so tired. With a gentle sigh, Relena slipped into unconsciousness, and her head tipped to Heero's shoulder.  
  
Warmth. She hadn't been warm for a long time. And comfort. She was in a warm, soft bed, and nearly decided to keep sleeping until she remembered what had happened. Sitting up, she began to take in the room. There were posters on the wall - wanted posters from the Eve Wars, posters advocating peace, posters for many other things. The dresser, bed, and nightstand were black, but the comforter was dark green and so were the floor length curtains on the window. She had no question as to where she was; she was at Heero's. Carefully, she sat up, but wasn't in pain - it was just a dull ache throughout her body. Relena looked at her wrists, wondering how much damage was done. They were bandaged. Taking her time, Relena pulled her feet out of under the blanket. Her ankles were bandaged, too. Smiling, she looked at the open doorway, leading into a hall just as Heero walked in.  
  
"You're awake." He stated. She just smiled. She didn't need to reply to that. She pulled the large and - she was happy to note - dry black T-shirt that she had on over her knees, which she pulled in close to her body. "Feel alright?" he asked.  
  
"Groggy," she said quietly. She made a note to thank him for the T-shirt. But she wondered where her clothes were.  
  
He nodded as if he had expected that. "You'll probably feel like that for a day or so, depending." He walked in and sat at the side of the bed. "Drink this." He handed her a cup, and it was warm in her hands.  
  
"What is it?" she asked curiously.  
  
"It'll make you feel better," he said, then turned his gaze towards the floor.  
  
She drank it, never once taking her eyes off his profile. Sure enough, several minutes after she drank the liquid, she began to feel better. Her head stopped spinning. Heero took the cup from her and set it on the nightstand. She smiled. Looking into his face, she asked, "Why haven't you killed me?"  
  
Heero glanced up at her. "I - "  
  
"Four years ago, you told me that you would kill me." She said. "You haven't killed me yet; in fact, you've saved my life more times than I deserved. Why?"  
  
"Because-" he turned and looked into her eyes. His eyes were beautiful, full of emotion that was usually hidden. "I," he leaned forward until he was only inches from her lips.  
  
"Yes?" she whispered. Her breath caught in her throat and she felt her heart jump.  
  
"Relena," his voice was low and almost unsteady. "I love you." He pressed his lips gently against hers, and she opened her mouth a little when he did.  
  
"Heero," she whispered when they broke the kiss. "I love you, too." He had his arms around her, holding her close, and she curled up, leaning her head against his chest. "I've always loved you." Closing her eyes, Relena smiled and fell asleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------  
  
Okay, I'm very critical of my own work, so I can never tell how it will go over with the public. Help me out here and give me a review. Suggest something, flame me, complement me, anything would be appreciated. 


End file.
